Los ojos de Jim
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: MorMor. Moran acaba harto y llama 'Bambi' a Moriarty, lo cual le enfurece mucho


Oh, no podía ser cierto.

"Bastian. Casa. AHORA

xxx Jim M."

Aquello significaba trabajo, y Sebastian estaba harto del trabajo, no se malinterprete, adoraba su trabajo pero cuando llevas 48 horas seguidas trabajando sin dormir, bueno, las cosas se ponen feas.

Y ahora Jim quería encargarle otra cosa, se vio tentado a responderle que no pero antes de que siquiera pudiera teclear algo llegó otro mensaje.

"AHORA

xxx Jim M."

James era así, quería las cosas rápido o se ponía mal, muy mal, así que decidió no darle más vueltas y acudir al llamado de su caprichoso jefe, por supuesto que no se arriesgaría a manejar, llamó un taxi y dio la dirección, estaba del otro lado de la puta ciudad así que tendría un momento para dormir en el taxi.

- Hemos llegado, señor- le llamó el chofer.

Sebastian se limpio disimuladamente el hilo de baba que tenía en la mejilla, le pagó al conductor y se bajó; el edificio donde vivía James era lujoso en todo sentido, tenía alberca con calefacción, sauna, gimnasio, parque, cine propio…entre otras "comodidades" que a Sebastian le parecían demasiado ridículas, no tuvo problemas para entrar, ya lo conocían, sus visitas a James Moriarty eran frecuentes y no siempre por asuntos laborales, muchas veces se reclamó el haber caído en las redes de James pero no pudo evitarlo, esos ojos, esa voz juguetona, ese cuerpo delicioso…además de todo era un salvaje en la cama, Seb adoraba sus sesiones sexuales, los dos terminaban con moretones y mordidas por todos lados pero satisfechos, muy satisfechos.

La puerta estaba abierta, eso era inusual, ¿alguien estaría amenazando la vida de James?, Sebastian sacó el revólver que llevaba siempre en la chaqueta y entró con cautela, la sala estaba despejada, estaba a punto de ir a la habitación de Jimmy cuando escuchó ruidos, provenían de la cocina, con el corazón en la mano, Seb fue caminando sin hacer el menor ruido, apretó bien el arma en su mano y entró en la cocina dando una patada a la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios le haces a mi puerta?- se quejó James, mirándolo severamente.

- ¿Jim?-

- No, soy su gemelo perdido, ¡claro que soy Jim!-

- ¿Qué?, ah, olvídalo, ¿qué necesitas?-

James infló los cachetes con gesto infantil, levantando un frasco en sus manos.

- No puedo abrir la mayonesa- se quejó Moriarty.

- No me jodas, James, ¿de verdad me hiciste venir hasta acá por eso?-

- La necesito, Seb- agregó Jim – quiero hacer ensalada de pollo con papas y zanahoria y la mayonesa es indispensable en esta receta-

- ¡Pero tú detestas la mayonesa!- explotó Seb – Además odias esa estúpida ensalada, lo dices todo el tiempo-

- Pero ya empecé a hacerla- siguió James – mira, herví las papas y las zanahorias, el pollo está listo, pero cuando quise ponerle la mayonesa esta maldita tapa… ¡está muy dura, Seb!, ábrela por mí-

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con esa ensalada?-

- ¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?, la voy a tirar, tontito-

Sebastian respiró hondo, sintió cómo la vena de su frente saltaba de pura frustración.

- ¿Pero por qué la vas a tirar, Jim?, en ese caso no la hagas-

- Tengo todos los ingredientes, sería absurdo no hacerla, y la voy a tirar porque, como dijiste, odio esta maldita ensalada-

- ¡Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido!-

- Abre el frasco de la mayonesa, Seb, ¿sí?, ¿por mí?-

- Oh, no me vas a convencer con esa sonrisa y esos ojitos de Bambi…-

- ¿Perdón?- replicó James, furioso.

Sebastian tragó saliva inconscientemente, ese tono en Jim no indicaba nada bueno, había pasado los límites.

- Nada- respondió Seb, arrebatándole el frasco a Jim – listo, abierto, ¿me puedo ir?-

- No- repuso Moriarty, jalando a Seb de la camisa – repíteme lo que dijiste-

- Pues dije: nada, listo, abierto, ¿me puedo…?-

- Antes- le interrumpió James.

- Antes dije: pues dije: nada, listo…-

- No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Sebastian Moran, no te va a funcionar- gruñó James – me dijiste Bambi-

- No lo creo-

- Sí lo hiciste-

- Te digo que no-

- ¡No me contradigas!- gritó James, estirando a Bastian del cuello de la camisa para mirarlo a los ojos – no juegues conmigo, Sebastian, no te atrevas a burlarte de mí-

- No me burlo de ti- dijo el coronel, tratando de enderezarse – Jim, ¿puedes soltar mi camisa?, la diferencia de estaturas es importante y arruinas…-

- ¡Ahora te burlas de mi altura!-

- ¡Yo no me burlo de ti, Jim!-

- Claro que sí, primero me dices Bambi y ahora me llamas enano-

- No te dije enano-

- Ah, pero sí me dijiste Bambi-

Estaba atrapado, Seb frunció el ceño y trató de apartar las manos de Jim.

- Vamos, suéltame ya-

- No-

- Me arruinas la camisa-

- Yo te compré esta camisa, la puedo romper si se me da la gana-

- ¿Qué quieres, James?-

- Discúlpate-

- Está bien, está bien- bufó Moran – lamento haberte llamado Bambi, ¿me sueltas ahora?-

- No te disculpes así- dijo Jim, besando levemente los labios de Moran- discúlpate así, como se debe.

- Ah, entonces…déjame mostrarte cuánto lo siento-

Cargó a James y lo llevó hasta la habitación, dejándolo caer bruscamente en la cama, James, que adoraba tener el control, dejó a Seb abajo y comenzó a desvestirlo, cuando Bastian trataba de quitarle la ropa Jim se zafaba de sus manos.

Tuvo a Sebastian desnudo ante él, cómo le fascinaba ese cuerpo, trazó un camino de saliva por todo su pecho y, antes de que Bastian pudiera replicar, le ató las manos a la cama.

- Nos vamos a poner sucios esta noche, eh Jimmy- casi ronroneó Seb.

- No realmente- respondió James, terminando de atarle los pies a Sebastian – este es tu castigo por decirme Bambi-

- ¿Qué?-

- Pff, aún tengo una ensalada que terminar y tirar, después puede que compre algo de comida china, no lo sé, ese restaurante del otro extremo de Londres parece muy bueno…-

- No te atrevas, Jim, ¡Jim!, ¡JIM!-

Pero James se había marchado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

"Bien, Sebastian, ¿qué aprendimos hoy?" se reprochó Moran, resignándose, tendría que ser más cuidadoso con los comentarios que hiciera sobre Jim, lo aprendió a la mala.


End file.
